Unexpected Appearance
by DemonTwinkie
Summary: my first fanfic, rated M for swearing and things that might happen later on:ENJOY! Also so I don't have so say it in every chapter, I do not own my little pony, hasbro does.
1. How Did I Get Here?

Well recently my life has been just hell my parents are getting a divorce and my dog got hit by car. my anti depressants aren't working as much, the kids in my class give me constant head aches. I wish I could go somewhere that wasn't filled with hatred and pain.

I went up to my room and watched my favorite show, "My Little Pony Friendship is magic", I watched my favorite episode "Winter Wrap Up". After that I felt much happier, I ordered some pizza played some "Lost Planet 2". After a while I went to bed, I looked out the window and saw a shooting star.

"I wish I could live in exquestria"

After that I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in the middle of a dark forest to the sound of various animals and the sound of rain.

It took me a while to get on my hooves, wait why do I have hooves? Oh my god did my wish come true? Anyway I walked over to a small body of water nearby, once I was at it I saw my reflection. I was a pony, I had a brunette mane and nice blue fur. My eyes were blue, and what are those thing on my sides? YAY I'm a Pegasus! I spent about 5 minutes trying to fly(it didn't work).

So I tried to walk out of the forest but I got lost. I saw something hiding behind a tree, so I walked over to see what it was. Once I got over to the tree there was nothing, I heard rustling leaves behind another tree and a "eep". Its probably flutter shy, so I walked over and saw a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane.

"It's okay I won't hurt you" I said

She lifted her head and smiled she walked over to me nervously.

"Hi my names flutter shy" she said in a very quite voice

"Hi my name is... Well I don't have a name" its Ben but its not really believable in equestria.

"Hmm you also don't have a cutie mark" fluttershy responded

I looked at my flank and there was nothing there, this could be a problem. I exchanged her a nervous smile and a blush.

"If you need somewhere to stay I have a extra room" she said

"Sure I would love that" I responded

We walked out of the forest to a small cottage; once we were there she showed me to a bedroom that had a bed a lamp and a few book shelves. She said good night and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up to some birds singing, I walked out of the room to the smell of pancakes.

Wait...PANCAKES? LEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIINS! I galloped down the hallway to the delicious smell-CRASH*i slipped on some water on the floor.

"Oops sorry I forgot to tell you that I moped the floor, please don't be mad at me PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! Fluttershy begged

"It's fine just tell me next time" I responded

Once again I followed the smell this time carful not to sli-CRASH*

"OWW BITCH!" I yelled

"HI THERE!"

"AHHH!" I yelled...again

I turned to my right to see a pink pony, shit it's pinkie pie. She let out a large gasp and ran out, I can only guess where this is gonna lead.

Flutter shy came into the room.

"Who was that?" she asked

"I don't know" I responded, but I did know of course

After breakfast we went for a walk along the ever free forest

"I told my friends about you, would you like to meet them?" she asked

"Sure" I responded

I really wanted to meet the rest of the mane six.

So we walked into ponyville and I emediatly saw a giant tree that looked like a house, it's probably twilights house. So we walked inside and I saw pinkie pie, rarity, Twilight, applejack, and rainbow dash. They all looked at me with a strange look. Fluttershy whispered something to twilight.

"Come with me" twilight said

"Umm why?" I said

"I'll explain on the way" she said

She teleported us to the throne room of princess celestia.

"Ah hello twilight, I've been expecting you Two" said a voice behind me

I turned to see princess looking right at me. Oh shit, this can't end well.

"Twilight can I talk to him for a moment? the princess said

"Umm sure" twilight said

Twilight left the room; there was a long silence between me and the princess.

"I know who you are"she said

"Ummm okay" I said nervously

"Don't worry your not in trouble, in fact I can see why your hear. When I heard you didn't enjoy where you were and what happened I decided to make your life happier" she said

"Phew* I thought you would send me back" I said

"Would you like to say good bye to your family?" she asked

"Can you send them a letter?" I asked

"Yes, I shall let them know that your doing fine and you happy where you are and you love them and will never forget them" she said

"That sounds great" i said

She called spike into the room he wrote the letter and she sent it.

"Who's this weirdo" spike asked

"I'll be your worst nightmare if you say that again" I responded

He sent the letter then ran out of the room after that in fear after what I said, I then turned to the princess.

"Thank you princess" I said

"It's my pleasure" she said

"I can make arrangements for you to stay at a friends house if you wish" she said

"That would be great... wait who is it" I asked

"Her name is vinyl scratch, she is the most popular dj in equestria" she said

OH MY GOD, she's my favorite pony!

"Sounds great!"I said

I was then teleported to a living room, then a white pony with blue hair and a teal stripe with a music note on her flank walked into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" vinyl asked in anger

"The princess said I could stay with you" I said

"Oh alright then" she said

"You can sleep on the couch if that's okay" she said

"Ya that's fine" I said

"Well I'm gonna have dinner in about an hour at a near by diner if you wanna come" she said

"I don't have any money" I said

"Don't worry I've got you covered" she said

"Wow thanks vinyl!" I said

"Alright let's go!" she said

We arrived at a small 50's dinner looking place, we sat down and a waiter quickly arrived at our table.

"What would you like this evening?" he asked

"I would like a hay burger and a water" vinyl said

"I'll have the same" I said

"I'll be back momentarily" the waiter said

"So where are you from" she asked

"Ask the princess it's hard to explain" I said

"Um ok" she said

"So what's it like being a dj?" I asked

"Well it's really stressful there's all ways a drunk guys trying to hit on my or touch my equipment, but over all it's really fun" she said

"Sounds interesting, do you play dubstep?" I asked

"It's my favorite" she said

"My favorite too!" I said

The waiter arrived with our food, I see why they call it a hay burger. Well might as well try it. It was actually really good!

"Wow this is great" I said

"Good" she said

We had small talk for the rest of the night we finished dinner and walked home. Once we got home we both said good night I jumped on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of...food? Anyways I went down the stairs and saw vinyl sitting at the table.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully

"mornin" she responded

"The princess told me about you" she said

Oh shit...


	2. UPDATE!

Hey guy Demon here, ummm… im stuck. I've got writers block and I NEED IDEAS! Im not sure where to take it, and I don't know what the fans want so send me a private message and if I think its good ill put it in the story and give you credit. DEMON OUT!


	3. LETS PARTY!

**sorry about the short chapter, theres been alot of stuff going on soooo... her ya go enjoy.**

"the princess told me about you "

Oh shit...

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you" she reassured me

"oh thank celestia" I said

"but you could have told me and I would have understood" she said

"oh... Well next time I promise I'll tell you"I told her

"it's a deal then. Also we sold go to rarity to make you some cloths" she said

"alright, sounds good, I'll meet you there" I responded

We stood a the door way for a moment, then she gave me a quick peck on the cheek and trotted off. I stared at her walking away...dat ass. Any way I walked down the road to Carousel boutique until I heard a loud crash. Seriously what's with everything crashing lately? I turned the corner to see a knocked over Pegasus and a few fallen over trash cans. A few moments later a few ponies started to point and laugh.

"hahaha, why don't you go some where else you idiot" one of them commented

This set me off, I used to be bullied a lot so I know how it feels. I then walked up to him pissed off.

"HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE YOU REGRET IT?" I screamed at him

"hahaha who's this derpy your little colt friend?" he said to her

This set her off into tears... Well she was already crying but this didnt help at all. This set me off, I then saw a white hoof hit him square in the jaw. He fell onto the ground uncontiose. I looked over to see vinyl.

"dat ass" I mumbled underneath my breath

"what?" she asked

"uuuum ummmm uuuughhh umm" I responded not making any sense will jumping into a trash can to hide from vinyls wrath.

"sigh* excuse me ditsy? Do you need any help?" she asked

Ditsy nodded while sniffling, vinyl then grabbed ditsys hoof and pulled her up.

"thank you vinyl" she said

Ditsy then flew into the distant, well this is random. Well then there is the the fact that I'm in a world with talking pastel colored ponies...yeah.

"so... Should we get some cloths" I asked

"sure, once you get out of the trash can Mr. Dat ass" she responded in a witty tone.

I face hoofed, hmm maybe I should take shower before I go to rarities, she'll flip out if she sees me like this.

"umm can we go home so I can take a shower first?" I asked

"no, now let's go" she said in frustration while pulling me down the road

We arrived a carousel boutique shortly, plus some bruises from her dragging me. I opened the door and heard a small bell.

"I'll be there in a minute" I heard from a back room

I then saw rarity prancing out of the room like a happy school filly... What am I saying you know what, she was just prancing alright?

"hello can I help you toda-*GASP*oh my, come with me ont come out uquick!" she said while grabbing me and pushing me into a bathroom.

"please don't come out until you clean" she said

Wow, what just happened, let's recap...not enough time, and patience.

"hey do you have a second shower?" vinyl asked

"the other one is getting repaired, it somehow broke when ditzy was over" she responded

"well my friend needs some cloths. You know, the one you just shoved into your shower?" she said in annoyance

"hmm, I have just the thing. I'll have to go make them, I'll be back in a half an hour" she said then ran upstairs now

'hmm' vinyl thought 'I don't think he'll mind if I'm in the same shower with him' she then walked over to the door and opened it.

"hello?" I called out

"Make some room I'm coming in" vinyl called out

"ummm do I have a choice? I asked nervously

"nope now move your flank" she said

I moved over and looked to my right, that when I met lips with vinyl.

**credit for helping me with ideas**

bronydudeshadow


	4. Rarities Chance

**sorry about the late chapter guy, enjoy!**

I moved over and looked to my right, that when I met lips with vinyl, well this is umm, different than what I usually deal with. I quickly broke the kiss.

"oh my god I'm sorry I didn't meen to" she said

"I'm not blaming you, and beside I ummm..." I responded nervously

"I think I know where your getting at, pixel" she said with a smile

"hmmm not bad, I don't want to be to forward but... Will you marry me wait no i didn't ask that, sorry this I what happens when I nervouse. Anyway will you go out with me?" I asked nervously

She then stared into my eyes, I then priced how beautiful her eyes were. They were a dark amethyst color witch reminded me of looking up at the sky on a summers night.

I then stared into his dark sapphire eyes witch reminded me of swimming in the ocean on a hot summers night.

She then leaned into a kiss in witch I met her half way, we broke after a few minutes of... Meeting of the lips.

"I love you vinyl" I said while staring into her eyes

"I love you too pixel" she retuned with a soft smile

We finished showering and went called for rarity.

"ah there you two lovers are" she said with smirk, witch caused us to blush wildly

"well here are your cloths mister pixel"

She handed me some pairs of jeans, a few tee-shirts, and a couple of hoodies.

"Wow thanks rarity how much do I ow you?" I asked

"nothing at all, you my friend. No charge" she responded

"well umm, thank you again rarity" I said with a smile

I walked out of the store with my new swag, hehe. I don't say it be URRRG *sigh* I'll say it...CRUSH! KILL !DESTOY! SWAG!anyway we walked back to vinyls house and watched some tv.

"I just remembered! I need a job" I said aloud

"hmm, I have and idea but it will be risky" she said nervously

"well what is it, prostitution?" I asked

"what? No, why would you sell yourself for sex once you get it from me?" she said seductively

"but we haven't done anything yet" I responded

" yet, but I think we will soon" she said with a smirk

"only if they sell condoms here" I said with a devilish smile

"they do, oh yeh I forgot to mention, we've gotta go to pinkie pies party" she said

"okay miss sex-tastic" I said

"well to be honest I've never had sex before" she said while blushing

"well neither have I" I said also blushing

"Wel we should sometime mr. datass" she said with a big smile

"your not gonna let that up are you? I asked

"nope" she said with a smirk

"oh yeh the job thing" I said

"oh yeh I need an assistant" she said

"alright sounds good, I need to go get a few thing I'll se you later" I said while waving good bye

I felt sommething wrap around my head and i couldnt see, then i heard a high pitched giggle...pinkie I walked through ponyville with the blind fold that Pinkie pie had coveredmy eyes with saying that 'theres a big surprise and you have to put this on so its even more of a surpise.' Pinkie pie guided me with her voice. Only once or twice did I almost trip or run into another pony. "Left now, or maybe its right oooo I smell muffins." Pinkie pie said somehwere off to where I'm guessing was my right. And I slammed my head onto a stand. "Owch! Pinkie pie can't I just take this off and walk there?" I asked with slight annoyance in my voice. "No, if we do that it wouldn't be much of a suprise now would it?" Pinkie pie said with a loud childish giggle. "Well I don't think I trust your sense of direction seeing as I have ran into at least 3 stands now." "You haven't ran into 3 stands. You have walked into one,almost got ran over by a running pony, and walked and tripped over Carrot top and her Carrot garden." Pinkie said with a louder giggle. "Anyways we are there now." She said and grabbed me and yanked me forward. I frowned. What kinda of surprise could this be? I wondered to myself. Then the blindfold was yanked off. The first thing I noticed was this huge cake with strawberrys and purple,pink and blue frosted cake. Then I noticed all of the streamers hanging above me with a 'welcome to ponyvill!' Sign. "Woah." Is all I managed to say when the rest of the mane six came out of hiding,along with some other ponys. "SURPRISE!l" they all shouted with wide grins. And then I noticed vinyal scratch was off to the side preparing the music. I tryed to get over to her but was stopped by pinkie who had this huge piece of cake a cup of punch and a smile that seemed a little too big. As I ate and drank as fast as possible and tryed to get back to vinyl.

I went up to the dj table where vinyl was preforming.

"hey babe" I said

"hey datass" she responded

"uuuugh when will you stop calling me that?" I frustratingly asked

"once you actually tap datass" she said seductively

"maybe if you would let me" I said with a frown

"hey I never said you couldn't"she said with a smile

"how about we pick up some condoms on the way home?" I asked with a smirk

"sure, but I'll be tired after the party, and drunk" she said

"I'll go get us some drinks" I said with a smile

"sure, I'll be at the dj tables" she said

I walked over to the food table, I saw a few bottles labeled 'applejack daniels', 'hard cider', and 'vodka'. I poured some vodka for vinyl and some applejack Daniels. I then walked over to the turn tables where vinyl was at.

"I got you some vodka, oh yeh if you get too drunk I'll take over" I told her

"deal" she said

*half hour later"

"hey pixul, yur a good guy and I want to have sex with you" vinyl said in a drunk haze

"tomorrow if you don't get drunk, also I'm taking over" I said walking up the the dj equipment

"hey whun are those patato skins cumin?" she asked while fainting

I then walked over to the dj equipment a played a few songs.

"hey this is your party you should be having fun!" pinkie pie said whil popping out of no where.

I pointed at vinyl on the floor.

"oh..well I can play" she said with a giant grin

" um okay..." I said nervously

Surprisingly she Knew what she was doing and I just chilled in a bean bag after that. About and hour later I left with vinyl on my back. I then woke her up.

"hey where's the nearest store?" I asked her

"uuuugh right in front of you"she said a little tipsy

I looked ahead and saw a store right in front of me...DERP! I walked inside and

And started to look around for condoms. After 10 minutes of searching I finally found them. I walked up to the cashier and paid for them.

"have fun" he said with a smirk

I then walked home with vinyl still on my back, I placed her on the couch and placed the condoms on a table ne'er the couch. After I took a shower I joined vinyl sleeping on the couch.

"what a day" I said then plopped on the couch and fell asleep within a matter of seconds.

**once again thanks for reading, please review**

**credit to bronydudeshadow for writing the large paragraph on the party. DEMON OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4

That morning i woke up to see a note on the table… and a box of condoms. i read the note

"dear pixel, i went out to get some stuff n stuff… meet me at ponyville's bar at 5:00, ill be preforming there, love vinyl"

This put a smile on my face, maybe i can spend some more time with her…and dat ass.

*5:00 pony ville bar*

As I walked into bar that Vinyl had asked me to come to it hit me. 'What am I supposed to do while she's spinning the records?'

My answer came once I heard a loud sob come from a mare that was sitting on a barstool. I frowned, as I looked at the mare...she looked familiar...then it hit me. Its rarity!

I slowly walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Rarity what's wrong?" I said as she turned towards me, her eyes dripping mascara, and her make up running down. Oh boy I thought to myself, as I smelled the liquor on her breath.

"Hello pix-" then she shrieked in my face and covered her face with her hooves. "I don't want you to see like this!" She shouted through her hooves.

"Rarity its alright I already saw, and I don't think any lesser of you." I said as I pulled her hooves down and quickly pulled her into my arms. After a couple seconds of her sobbing into my chest and dyeing my fur with her make up.

"*Sniffle.* I'm sorry pixel, I just had a few to many to drink." Rarity said wiping her face on my chest. 'Great how am I supposed to explain this to Vinyl.'

"Rarity I don't think that's why you're crying for." I said watching as she glanced away from me. "Now please tell me what's going on."

Rarity let out a long sigh. "Well it all happened a little while ago at the grand galloping gala"

Rarity began to tell me of how she met her perfect colt and how he became a complete jerk, and the things that happened through out the gala.

I made a mental note when I meet prince blueblood. Hurt and maim him...

"Rarity just because your prince charming and the guy of your dreams is a complete jerk doesn't mean that every guy you meet will be like that." I said placing a hoof on her shoulder. I watched as she glanced away from me.

"But he was my prince... ill never find a guy to replace him." Rarity said without looking at me. Damn... I don't want to leave her if she's so sad. Then I saw a light greened furred, blue manned, green eyed earth pony sitting at a table alone with a rather large drink an a sad face.

Perfect! "Ill be right back Rarity." I said as I walked towards the stallion. He glanced up and watched me as I came towards him.

"Hey there how are you doing?" I asked trying to get him comfortable and hoping that my plan would work.

The light greened earth pony let out a long sigh. "Not so great, I'm having yet another lonely day. Who are you?"

Perfect he's lonely." My names pixel. What's yours?"

"My names Earthhoof. Who's the sad, young lady you were just with?"

"Her names rarity and she needs somebody to comfort her, she has had a bad time with a coltfriend of hers. Maybe you can cheer her up." I said hoping he would go over to her.

"I think I will try to help her." Earthhoof said as he walked over to Rarity.

I watched as Rarity glanced up at him and how her eyes lit up when they started to talk. I couldn't help but smile. I then noticed that vinyl had put on a pre recorded song and walked towards me.

"hey pixel hows it going… why is there mascara on your chest, because if vie found out that your sleeping with some one else you are going live the rest of your life in miserable pa-" vinyl scolded me before i cut her off

"nonono its not what you think, rainy was having a moment and she was sobbing into me" i said nervously

"…fine, but if your lying you are a dead colt. oh yeah do you want to go get a drink?" she asked with a sudden mood change

"ugh sure, oh yeah we have to get you your potato skins before you get drunk this time" i said making fun of her

"you know what lets not get drunk time so you can tap datass" she said teasing me

"ummm… ill go with option number B" I said without realizing how stupid i sounded.

"Alright lets go finish the show" she said while we walked up the stage

"ALRIGHT TONIGHT WEVE GOT A SPECIAL GUEST!" vinyl shouted into her mic witch caused the audience to cheer

"START IT UP PIXEL" she shouted

at this point my hooves were fly around the soundboards and records, playing one of my favorite songs ever, raise your weapon. Oh yeah I taught vinyl the lyrics the day before. It went great, she played a few more songs then we headed home.

"Hey lets stop somewhere to eat, lets say the that dinner?" she asked

"Hmm yeah sure, I am pretty hungry" I said with a smile

We walked into the dinner greeted by the same waiter we had last time. We were then seated and given menus.

"soooo… are we having a legitimate date now" I asked

"Yup" she said with a perky smile

We ordered the same thing we had the first time we came here, hayburger and water. We paid the bill and walked home. Once we were inside vinyl ran up to her room. Hmm that was strange. Wait where are the condoms?

"hey pixel can you come up here for sec?" she asked

"ummm sure" I responded nervously

I ran up stair and opened her door slowly, I found her on her bed lying on her back exposing herself. Vinyl then spoke up

"So, are you ready to dive in?"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, CLOPS NEXT CHAPTER YAY! Credit to mrbronydudeshadow for writing the first half, and I am proud to announce him number one assistant! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. quick update!

Alright guys, or girls…or transfestites. sorry i havent updated in like…5 months or so? i should update in like…1-2 months… sorry…yeah, also there will be clop in the next chapter, so if you dont like clop, skip after that, it wont be a huge part of the story. anyway, there will most likely be shipping with rarity and earth hoof, maybe soarin and rainbow, i dont know, still kinda early. I BID YOU GOOD DAY!  
-Dead Pixel


	7. A New Begining

Alright guys so here you go, another chapter. in the begining there will be clop, so you are warned. ENJOY :D

"So, are you ready to dive in?"

"ready as I'll ever be"

"well then get over here and lets have some fun"

I could feel my cock coming out of its sheath, I crawled onto the bet and slowly approached her nether region, I lowered my muzzle closer to her pussy witch was all ready moist. I started to lick it from the center and made my way around her 'lips'. A few minutes later another she quickly spoke up-

"pixel I'm gonna... AGGGHHH" she tried to reply but instead had a heavy orgasm

At this point my cock was fully erect... And so were my wings. I drew bake my muzzle that was soaked in. Vinyls juices, I noticed he condoms next to the bed grabbed one and slid it on. Once again I approached her lower regions and entered my tip into her, she replied with a loud yelp witch caused me to stop for a moment.

"oh yeah I forgot to tell you it hurts for the first few moments but then it pure pleasure" I reassured her

"alright I'm ready, take me full" she said with full confidence

I gave her a node then started to thrust slowly, I then started to gain speed and her moans got louder. I was pumping at a rapid speed and could feel the walls in hey start to build pressure. I then noticed my cock felt like a volcano about to abrupt, and before I knew it she had a a orgasm much stronger that the first, this set me off and i let a huge load I to the condom. It was a moment of pure ecxtesy. I pulled out of her and fell right next to her and pulled of the condom and threw it into a trash near the bed.

"So how was your first time" I asked

"it's a moment I'll never forget pixel... I think we need to take a shower"

"ya..."

*the next morning*

*yawn* ugh why does my back hurt...oh yeah...AWWWWWW YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" i yelled

i looked to my left to see how vinyl was doing...she wasnt there...DO I SMELL WAFFLES?!

"WAFLLES AWWWWW YEEEEEAAAAHH" i screamed as i galloped downstairs towards the kitchen, i saw vinyl at the counter cooking with a waffle iron...how do they pick up things with hooves again? i probebly shouldnt wuetion things since im in a world surounded by pastel colored unicorns... i walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"sup babe" i said

"nothing much, gotta refuel the evnergy we burned last night, am i right?" she said with a smug smile

"heh yeah... the condom broke" i said...i lied

"WHAT?!" she screamed

"just kidding!" i reasured her frightend

"I hate when you do that!" she said still pissed off

"everybody does, so what do you wanna do today?" i asked

"hmm, i was thinking about going into town"

"sounds good, lets go!...maybe we should eat first..."

"yeah were gonna need it"

"two nights in a row? really?"

"no not that, i meant were gonna be walking around all day so we need the energy"

"...oh... okay, well bon apetete!"

*30 minutes later pony ville square*

"so what do we need to do first?" i asked vinyl

"…i dont know, wanna see how rarity's doing with earthhoof"

"alright"

*carousel boutique*

pixel rang the door bell and walked in with vinyl.

"hello? anyone home" I yelled

"be down in a moment" rarity yelled from upstairs

after a few minutes of idle conversation with vinyl, mostly consiting of what to do later rarity walked down the stairs with earthhoof by her side, both with huge grins on there faces…and very messy hair, sex hair to be exact.

"how can i help you two this morning?" rarity asked

"well first you can tell us how was the se- *SMACK* ow" i started to say but vinyl quicky smacked me

"what he meant to say was we were just checking up on how you two were doing"

"no i wasnt, i was gonna ask how was the se-*SMACK* ow stop hiting me!…*SMACK*" i said before recieving another hit for the third time

"well i think for the first time ive found the true one for me, hes so elegent and kind and not to mention he's great in bed" rarity said with a smirk

"HAHA, KNEW IT!" i yelled

"will you shut up?" vinyl scolded at me

"aww"

"and i have to say she is the kindest pony i have ever met, shes so generous" earth hoof stated

"yeah she is!" i yelled

"you are so loud and obnoxious" vinyl said with a :L face

"love you too" i said with a :D face

"anyway we were just checking up on you two to see how things were" vinyl stated

"well there is nothing to be worried about" rarity claimed

"well then well just be on our way"

*5 minutes later ponyville center*

"im hungry" i complain

"your always hungry" vinyl scolds back

"im tired"

"stop complaining"

"can i sleep on that tree"

"you are so weird"

"and you are so…"

"so what?"

"…i dont know"

"wanna go see twilight"

"sure, i just hope spike still isnt afraid of me"

*five minutes later ponyville library*

"hello anypony home? man i cant believe i just said anypony, *sigh* well atleast this place is much better than earth" i say

"be down in a sec" i hear twilight say from upstairs

once again vinyl and i discuss our plans for later that evening, we soon here footsteps coming down the stairs"

"how can i help you two today?" twilight asked

"i dont know, i was just taging along with vinyl today, maybe scare spike" i said

"were just browsing" vinyl said trying to talk over me"

"Well just let me know if you need any help"

i was walking around the library when i noticed there was an "adult" section. i picked up one of the magazines and looked inside and there was a very attractive mare lying on her back "exposing" herself, my wings quicky shot up and stifened. i put the magazine back and walked out of the section forgeting my wings were still sticking up and walked over to vinyl, she turned around and gave me a weird look.

"umm, why are your wings sticking up?"

"oh, i umm, came across a certain magazin and-"

"you know what i dont want to know"

"so did you get any books"

"nah, i just remembered i hate reading"

"heh, well lets head out then. HEY TWILIGHT!"

"yeah?!" twilight yelled from upstairs

"were gonna head out."

"okay have a good one!" she said in a cheerful voice

we ended up heading back to the house, i realized we needed some more food, so i went out to get soem and came back about a half hour later. i went inside and vinyl wasnt anywhere to be seen, so i went upstairs into our room. nowhere to be seen, exept her closet door was slightly open, i walked over to the closet and looked inside. there was a box in the front of the closet and i looked inside and gasped at what i saw. there were ball gags, dildos/vibrators in witch were still wet, leather straps, and latex suits. i heard a gasp from the doorway and quickly turned around to see vinyl at the doorway with tears streaming down her face. i ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"shh its okay"

"no its not, im a dirty pony, and i wouldnt blame you if you left me right now"

"why would i leave you? your a beautiful and kind mare, there is nothing wrong with you."

"yes there is, *snifle you saw the box"

"listen its okay if your into that kind of thing, in fact i havnt come clean with you"

"how? *snifle*" she said

"well youll find out sooner or later but…i like bondage and being wiped, those kinds of things" i said with a blush

OOOOOOH SNAP! CLIFFHANGER! stay tuned for a new chapter soon…hopfully. anyway maybe bondage clop in the next chapter, you never know. anyway, have a good day/night. i will try to get another chapter in like 3 months, and yes thats a very long time im sorry D: but I also need a editor so if anyone wants to be one ill take any voulenteers, also ideas are welcome. but until next time, ILL CYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA


	8. An Old Appearance

Here we are at last, after months of writer's block, my inspiration is back, I apologize for grammar mistakes, but please give me feedback *WARNING* its gonna be a bumpy ride.

"Well you'll find out sooner or later but…i like bondage and being wiped, those kinds of things" i said with a blush

"...Wah?"

"You heard me, i am submissive and like being whipped...and tied up... and gagged...blindfolded... i think you get the point" i said with my eyes watering up

I have never told anyone this before, except for one friend. but ill never see him again, we went through so much together-

'Hi, im in your brain' i heard inside my head

"Ehat, what the fuck was?" i outbursted

"Oh yeah, that was me" vinyl said while she smirked

"So you can read my thoughts" i said concerned

"Yup!"

"And send messages to me mentally?"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah...unicorn... but you realize this wont end well right?"

"Huh...yeah."

-Anyway, we went through so much together, alex and i have been best friends since the day we-

"Who's alex?"

"If your going to read my mind don't interrupt!"

-We went through so much together, wont get on the details but we were great friends. Probably the only person i will ever accept as a true friend. But now, ill never see him again. why is vinyl hugging me?

"Because your making me sad!"

"Okay... don't be sad?...its okay? im not really good in this situation"

"I need a hug!" vinyl wailed

"What up with you lately?" i asked her concerned

"I dunno just a random mood swing"

"Horses have mood swings?"

"Im a unicorn!" vinyl screamed

"Wanna go clubbing?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"I already told you, i am probably one of the most random people you will ever meet."

"Eh screw it, i could use a drink." vinyl said with a shrug

*45 minutes later ponyville club*

"Vinyl whatchu want?" i ask her

"Anything with vodka"

"Ok…ill just get you vodka"

"okay, oh yeah, you're gonna have to continue the story about you and alex later!"

"please, don't bring it up, maybe after i have a drink"

*15 minutes later*

"so then i said, why did you just bite my hair" i said while we sat down at a booth in the club

"where did that come from"

"I don't know, a sip of vodka and i act stupid and random"

"So, can you tell me the rest now?"

"*Sigh* fine if you insist"

"So I'll never see him again... yeah that pretty much it..."

"Nothing else?"

"I really don't want to get into details, but yeah it is"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Well that's boring"

"Yeah, it gets complicated...aaaaaanyway...You know what? I ran out of ideas! There is absolutely nothing to do! lets go into the everfree forest!"

"That a horrible idea! we could get killed!...Ok, i'm in, gotta live a little"

*20 minutes later the outskirts of the everfree forest*

"So...what kind of things are in this forest" i ask

"Things that can only exist In ones nightmares, oooooooohooooooooooo, nah I'm just kidding, just trees... I think."

"Oh well that's helpful- AHH!"

"What's wrong!?"

"Ah nothing, my chest just hurt for a second, shall we continue?"

"If you can make it, then sure"

"ok, can you lead the way? Don't know much about this place"

"sure, this way!"

Vinyl trots into the woods and I follow after her, it was a vey nice place a bit dark, but the moon allowed us to see a great deal. It was extraordinary, it felt so perfect, atleast thats what I thought, the pain was back, but much more stronger. I fell to the ground clutching my chest.

"AAAAH! Stay back! I don't know what's happening but I don't want to hurt you AAAAH!"

Vinyl stayed back but I could tell that she forced herself to, my body started to glow, and there was a bright light. My vision was hazed and the light died down, I forced myself to get up on my feet...wait...FEET!? Oh no, I'm human again, but now that I think about it since when can humans do this? Oh well that's not important, I look down and see that I still have cloths on, I appear to be the same as when I transported here...uh oh, vinyl. I look up to see vinyl trembling.

"W-what are you?!"

"To be honest... I have no idea."

"B-but, who are you?! you're not my boyfriend! what did you do with him?!"

"I am him."

"I...I...I don't even know what to say...what are you?"

"Definitely not human, and not a pony...not anymore, listen vinyl i have a idea-"

"No! this cant be happening! i have no idea what's going on right now!" vinyl gallops out of the forest

"Wait! Please dont go!...I don't even know my way back, 'sigh'"

After hours of wandering the forest I finally make it to the outskirts of ponyville and I see Fluttershy's cottage, shes probably the only one who will accept me at a time like this. "Well may as well give it a shot" I think aloud. I walk slowly up to the door after walking across the feild. i knock four time on the door in a fast rhythm.

"hello?! anyone home?"

"Oh! i know that voice! it's you isn't it" i hear fluttershy softly yell from inside the cottage with excitement, the door slowly creaked open and she pokes her head out with a smile, but that slowly turns into a expression of confusion and a slight hint of fear.

"Hello fluttershy"

"I- is it you?"

"Yes its me, i look different but its me."

"What are you?"

"Once again, i have no idea."

There was a blinding light and i had to shield my eyes, when I lowered them I saw princess Celestia and princess Luna with vinyl behind them

"So princess we meet again, old form but the same mind"


End file.
